Songs helped them to be together
by Neferit
Summary: Songs can be really useful if you don't know how to draw near to your loveone. And especially if it's combined with dancing. NWN:HotU, [PC X Valen] slighty rewritten. R&R, please!


**A/N:** whoa, I've really done. As I know myself, just after I post this I will regret it, 'cause there are so many better fics and I will be forever ashamed of this. But pay no attention to my rattle. Please, if you find any grammar error etc. let me know about it/them. And now to the story!

**DISCLAIMER**: Except of Elvorfiring I own nothing, especialy not Deekin, Valen and songs _Row, row, row your boat, I like the flowers, Whenever_ by Shakira and _Podvod_ (it's translated into English - the texts begins with "On palm...") by one Czech duo - František and Jan Nedvěd.

* * *

It was one of that boring evenings. In the house of Lith My'athar almost everybody was sitting on his or her chair and staring into distance. 

Only two (well, lets say that two and the third didn't want to anyone know about him) were speaking lively.

"Hey, why doesn't boss sing something? It be fun! Boss singing and Deekin playing!" exclaimed one little not-so-normal kobold.

Surface elven woman smiled at him. "And what would you like to play, Deekin?" asked she.

"Happy songs! Deekin wants happy songs!"

The woman took a think. _'Happy song? And which? And why? The only one who would make me happy doesn't seem that he even took a look on me...'_ "Okay, Deekin. Catch your lute, I will take mine and we begin to play, yes?"

"Yipee!"

And so they begun.

_"Row, row, row your boat_

_gently down the stream_

_merily, merily, merily, merily_

_life is but a dream."_

When they finished this song, everyone was looking on them, all drowsiness (that drow are everywhere, aren't they?) was gone. One of the drows called: "Elvorfiring, something else!"

"I'm yours to command!" called Eivorfiling back, smilling. She shot glance in the way of her romance interest and sighed inwardly. Then she nodded to Deekin and another song begun to flow through the room.

_"I like the flowers, I like daffodils,_

_I like the mountains, I like the rolling hills_

_I like the fireside, when the light is low..._

_bom di ada, bom di ada, bom di ada, bom di ada, bom."_

One of the drow females snorted. "Don't you know anything better than this?"

Elvorfiring smiled slowly. "And what would be your wish about the next song?"

"I want some naughty song!" Then the female looked at her provocatively. "Or you don't know anything like this?"

Elvorfiring looked at Deekin and laughed. "You would be surprised about the songs I know, trust me. Now, if you pardon me for a moment, I have to dress more approprietly for the song you request." _'Ha! Finally some challenge!'_

She warily got out of the house and went to her room in the barracks. Then she begun to search the clothing for her song.

Finally she found it - it was crimson red dress of belly-dancer. Smilling, she dressed quickly and went off stooling the neclaces, bracelets and girdle made from gold coins. She looked on herself in mirror. _'Perfect.'_ The last thing she took was long black-coloured cape. It covered her costume completely - the suprise will be clean.

_'Now I'm completely prepared... Mystra, stay with me and let me dance it better than anytime before...'_ With this thought she returned into the house.

- - -

"So, Deekin, prepared for a dancing party?" she asked playfuly, as soon as she came into the room.

"Yes!" sounded eager response.

"So snap into it!"

Deekin waved his hands and silent music started to play. And she begun to sing and dance.

* * *

I would never trusted that she will really do it. And here she stands, dressed in the most provocative clothing I've ever seen - and that really means something, trust me - and dancing really defiant dance. Ouch, this will be hard time till she's done with her dance. 

_Lucky you were born that far away so_

_So we could both make fun of distance_

_Lucky that I love a foreign land for_

_The lucky fact of your existence_

Sometimes I wonder if she actually knows what this means... Should she sing this about me, I would be really pleased. Although I'm unable to imagine 'foreign land' which would be glad for my existence. And while I think about it... someone who would be happy about it? Blah, another nonsense. Luckily she isn't singing this for me. Hm, a pity.

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely_

_To count the freckles on your body_

_Never could imagine there were only_

_Too many ways to love somebody_

_Lo ro lo le lo le_

_Lo ro lo le lo le_

_Can't you see...I'm at your feet_

Ahem. Am I the only one who is really uncomfortable with the movements her hands made on her body? The way she touched her body while singing it... Happy occurrence that I'm sitting in the shadows, so noone is able to see my blush. Strange - the tiefling weapon master, the demon killer and who know what else and BLUSHING? Sometimes is world really ironic place. And by the way - Andes? What is it? Maybe some mountains on surface. I'll have to ask her later.

_Whenever, wherever_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_They're over, you're under_

_You'll never have to wonder_

_We can always play by ear_

_and that's the deal my dear_

Has she really looked my way? Or was it only my too generous imagination?

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble_

_They spill kisses like a fountain_

You wouldn't believe me if I told you how much I want to try it. However, I won't dare. I would give many for just a single touch of her lips. Are they so soft as they look?

_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble_

_So you don't confuse them with mountains_

Hmf... Style in which she cupped her breast was most arousing. And by the way, who do you think cares about the size of your breasts? Bigger than man's palms are of no avail in my opinion. Hey, where has **this** came from?

_Lucky I have strong legs like my mother_

_To run for cover when I need it_

You? And running? Never.

_And these two eyes are for no other_

_The day you leave will cry a river_

Never, never would you have to cry, 'cause I would never leave you... Ah, I'm babbling again... Her song makes me soft somehow today. Or is it her dance?

_Lo ro lo le lo le_

_Lo ro lo le lo le_

_At your feet...I'm at your feet_

Is wonderful to watch how perfectly she controls her movements. That drow female who challenged her is already pitying her decision - and Elvorfiring hasn't even ended yet!

_Whenever, Wherever_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You'll never have to wonder_

_We can always play by ear_

_But that's the deal my dear_

She completely mesmerized the crowd. No wonder. I'm mesmerized myself.

_Le do lo le lo le,_

_Le do lo le lo le_

_Think out loud, say it again..._

What? What should someone say again?

_Lo ro lo le lo le lo le_

_Tell me one more time_

_That you'll live_

_Lost in my eyes_

I would live... if noone else wants this, I gladly come in like a volunteer.

_Whenever, wherever_

_We'll learn to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_They're over, you're under_

_You've got me head over heels_

_There's nothing left to fear_

_If you really feel the way I feel_

And now she **really** looked my way. Is she trying to imply something to me?

* * *

Well, that was quite easy... Perhaps Valen didn't notice my looks. It would be truly embarrasing. But the look that drow female wore was priceless, heh... And now back to barracks. I can't wait till I finally pull this off. 

- - -

My room at last. Ah, my lute - I forgot I left it here. Maybe little song would help me with relax. Which song should I play? And then I remembered the song I played after one of the most unhappiest moments of my life, so I started to play.

_On palm one your lash_

_I stare into dark_

_I play some of your songs_

_the ones I wrote for you._

_It's almost midnight_

_And the church's bell _

_reminds me of night_

_I will go wash and turn off the lights_

_What happens next?_

The song flown softly through my room. And after I have sang the whole song, I experienced the worst shock in my entire life. I heard: "What happened then?" I almost dropped my lute.

"V-v-valen? What are you doing here?" I asked in shaky voice.

He looked me directly into my eyes. "I wanted to speak with you. It's.. important matter."

I gulped. The look in his eyes was so... serious. What can it be? Maybe some elements of Seer's defence. I calmed down a bit.

"Yes, Valen? What can I do for you?"

"The song you sang and danced... I wanted to tell you it was wonderful performance." Whoa, so no components of Seer's defense? Hm, strange.

I smiled a bit. "Thank you, Valen. I'm glad you liked it."

I thought it was all he wanted. Well, it wasn't.

"And the song you have just sang - have you sang it from your own experience?"

I was left staring on him with my mouth open. Oops. "Well, maybe a little. It's only an old song..." He still looked at me. My explanation obviously didn't satisfied him. So I continued. "Do you remeber, how I asked you if you were ever in love?"

He nodded.

"Lets say, that I once was, too. The man I loved didn't shared my feelings - but I have thought he has. This song was originaly from him. He wrote it to me before he left. But now... now I sang it for someone else. But I guess he didn't even know." I shrugged. "Why should he take notice about me?"

He looked at me for some time without word. When he finally spoke again, his voice was gentle, gentler than I would ever think. Gentle like caress. "And why _shouldn't_ he noticed you? Maybe he has feelings for you, too."

I looked on him with my eyes wide open. And before he could say anything more, I threw my hand around his neck and kissed him. _'Oh my god - what have I done?!' _

But Valen didn't let me stay in doubts. I felt his hands sliding down my back. He pressed me to him and kissed me back. After a while I felt one of his hands rising till he touched my ear. I shuddered slightly and drew back a little.

"Hey... do you know that ears are one of the most sensitive parts of elven body?" I asked him with a distracted smile. His smile widened when he leaned to whisper in my other ear. "You wouldn't trust me if I told you I wouldn't mind to discover the others, would you?"

I answered only with moan, because he touched my ear again. Damn, why are our ears so sensitive?

* * *

I would never believed that this could ever happen - and here I am, laying with the most magnificent woman I've ever met in my arms. So innocent - and yet so passionate. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. Her silky hair between my fingers, her soft lips against mine, her gorgeous body nestling to mine and her gentle hands touching mine body. 

I gently touched her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and muttered something. She looked so vulnerable when she was sleeping with her hair spread on the pillows. I just _had _to kiss her again.

She woked up and returned my kiss. She was smilling and in her eyes... there was so much happiness. More than I've ever seen in her.

Then she said: "You know, I could easily get used to wake up by your side." It warmed my heart.

"You can have all the time of the world to get used to it, if you want," I told her, feeling a little nervous about her aswer. Will she accept or will she refuse my proposal?

She flashed brilliant smile before she answered. "Deal?"

"Deal. And now we _can play by ear_."

She touched my cheek. "Yes... always we can... and we have all time of the world at it."

And I just remembered what I wanted to speak with her about something yesterday: "And you know, I wanted to ask you about one _really_ important matter."

"Hm? And what should it be?"

"What is meaning of Andes?"

She looked at me in disbelief. Then she burst out laughing. And I knew that sound of her laugh I will treasure forever, for I have finally found peace.


End file.
